The present invention relates to a garlic squeezer, provided with means for removing the squeezed cloves.
As it is known, some cookery preparations may request the use, in addition to the other ingredients, of garlic juice.
To this end, there are commercially available squeezing tools which are essentially formed by two rotatable arms, which are able of rotating about an intermediate pivot pin, and are so arranged as to present a longer portion, acting as a handle, and a shorter portion, this latter being suitably designed.
The two shorter portions of the two coupled arms respectively practically provide a perforated seat for holding the garlic cloves to be squeezed and a piston member, effective to press said garlic cloves upon applying a suitable manual effort.
The conventional garlic squeezes, on the other hand, are provided, because of their particular design with a power arm of reduced length with respect to the overall length of the arms and accordingly the squeezers do not exploit adequately the applied power.
Moreover, these known garlic squeezers are provided, for removing the squeezed cloves from the squeezing seat or housing, with a projecting shaped member, located at an intermediate position between the fulcrum and the power end of the arm supporting said piston member.
However, the provision of this projecting intermediate member is rather difficult and accordingly also the making operations of this tool are rather complex.